


waltz around me for eternity;

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge, Character Study, Christmas, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Telepathy, Waltzing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: He was the Doctor.And he was the Master.They were on a sempiternal collision course, always heading together, inevitably crashing, exploding.And they danced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part five of 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge.   
> I knew I was gonna write Thoschei - oh God it was so long since I wrote them - and dancing, but first I thought some kind of fluff or something. Then this kind of happened. 
> 
> *idk how to dance waltz... sorry...

He was in love with a monster.

Some might argue it made him one too. 

Some might say it changed little to nothing about the fact he was a hero to billions. Saviour of worlds. A celestial being close to deity, even. 

He was all of that. He was the Doctor. 

And he was the Master. 

They were on a sempiternal collision course, always heading together, inevitably crashing, exploding.

And they danced. 

That was what they did when they did not attempt to kill each other. 

That, or they tore each other apart under the sheets, and mentally, _rough, rough, rough, deep, deep, deep,_ until the world consisted of nothing more than each other. 

Or they spent days evading each other for days, hiding in distant universes of the TARDIS.

But now they danced. Because it was Christmas, on Earth. Time of truce, peace, wishes, miracles.

Condoning. Mercy. Oblivion. Recovery.

Love.

Pain.

Music.

Dancing.

Their bodies circled around each other, their hands touched, the points of touch tingled with burning heat and intense energy flowing through them, their hearts beat as two, their limbs shifted across the wooden dance floor as the symphonic melody led them, their minds chased after one another, creating mighty images, blossoming, imploding. 

The violins and cellos and pianos drove them. They waltzed. One forward step to the right, draw the feet together. One step backwards, draw the feet together. Another step forward. Over and over again, turning as clock forever, without a break, always in a predestined direction. 

Nothing else but them existed, for that moment, for a myriad of moments. Two bodies, four hearts, one mind, one soul alone in the vast cosmos. 

Yet, _alone_ was the most incongruous of terms, for they were everything but that. 

All civilisations might end, and they still would. Never. Be. Alone.

They were there, too, once; it felt as a lifetime ago. 

Electricity ran through them like wildfire. They were close, so close, close enough for their lips to merge and their minds to shatter. 

They did not do that. They kept swimming across the ballroom in even pace, turning and playing and swinging and flirting with temptation. 

But was that even… real?

Could all they felt be just a creation of two insane minds capable of destroying galaxies with one thought or saving them with two, was it another fucked up make-believe, or were they living in reality?

It was all beginning to blur.

Reality was relative, metaphysical. All had been, was, will be, could be, could never be. Somewhere. Everywhere. Nowhere. In their world especially.

They were Time Lords, time lay at their feet. 

So they just kept dancing until the song ended, and even then, with old Gallifreyan syllables no one has uttered in centuries on their lips but silent. Minds, minds were all they needed. It would be too powerful to say, anyway.

_Theta._

_Koschei._

_I hate you._

_I love you._

_ I love you. _

_I don’t want this to ever end. I don’t want to go. Don’t let me go._

_I promise. Forever._

_You will break it anyway._

_I know. I will._

_Please._

_But we have all the time and space want for this moment. It’s forever._

_It’s Christmas._

_Christmas._


End file.
